Archive:Team - HA Savannah Pressure
This HA team is meant to heavily pressure the opposing team using Savannah Heat along with other DoTAoE spells. The team is also capable of coordinated usages of SH due to an Earth Shaker Warrior and a Snare Elementalist to keep the foes in place. Composition Shock Axe Warrior prof=W/E Axe=12+1+1 Str=12+1 Air=3EviscerateStrikeChopShockStrikeFrenzyRushSignet/build Usage *Target foes being hit by AoE spells. *Do more damage with frenzy. Cancel with Rush when necessary. *Create a spike by using Eviscerate -> Executioner's Strike. *Use Shock to interrupt skills and to stop kiting. Chain after Bull's Strike if possible. *Use Bull's Strike on kiting foes (using Rush if necessary). Earth Shaker Warrior prof=War/P Ham=12+1+1 Str=12+1ShakerBlowBashStrike Flailof ConcentrationChargeSignet/build Usage *Target foes being hit by AoE spells. *Use Flail to build up adrenaline and use Rush to cancel when necessary. *Keep foes in place by using Earth Shaker. Follow up on a target with Crushing Blow. *Use Hammer Bash to knocklock with Earth Shaker, or to Knockdown kiting targets. *Use Rush and Bull's Strike to knock down kiting targets or those escaping from AoE. *Resurrect fallen allies with Death Pact Signet. SH Elementalists prof=ele/any fir=12+1+2 ene=8+1 command=10HeatHeatHeat Haste!"Invocationof Lesser EnergyAttunementSignet/build prof=ele/any fir=12+1+2 ene=8+1 earth=10+1HeatHeatHeat against foesInvocationof Lesser EnergyAttunementSignet/build Usage *Spam Savannah Heat, Searing Heat, and Teinai's Heat on clumped foes. *Use Rodgort's Invocation to nuke them like crazy. Shackles Snare prof=ele/rt wat=12+1+1 ene=8+1 resto=10ShacklesFreezeBurst of WardingVisionof Lesser EnergyAttunementPact Signet/build Usage *Target foes being hit by AoE spells. *Cast Deep Freeze on large groups. *Cast Icy Shackles to snare individual targets. *Cast Frozen Burst on balled foes around you. *Cast Blurred Vision on melee foes. *Use Weapon of Warding for a unremovable block. *Snare relic runners. PD mes prof=Mesmer/N dom=12+1+1 insp=10+1 fast=8+1DistractionDrainof FrustrationDiversionShameEnchantments@2EnchantmentSignet/build Equipment * Max Radiant Set * Adept Staff of Fortitude; 20/20 casting time mod, domination * See: Team - HA Dual Warrior for other sets Usage * Psychic Distraction on important spells, DA, Aegis, Savannah Heat, etc. * Shutdown Monks with Diversion/Shame * Use rend for channeling/attunements, or to remove enchant stacks on spikes * Save shatters for spikes * Use CoF to screw over spikes, or as a general interrupt * Use Power Drain for extra interrupts and energy Counters * Other Shutdown Mesmers * Spikes * E-denial Variants * Adding Blackout as a skill makes this bar especially deadly to Monks, keeping them from casting for longer periods of time. * Use a Monk or Rit Secondary with 3 in Healing/Restoration Prayers and add Res Chant or Flesh or My Flesh/Death Pact Signet in place of Sig. * Replace shatter with Mirror of Disenchantment or Inspired Enchantment RC Prot prof=monk/me protec=12+1+1 divine=11+1 ins=6of Fortuneguardianconditionof stabilitybondveilof absorptionchanneling/build Usage *Learn to monk. HB Monk prof=Mo/Me ins=6 hea=12+1+1 div=11+1SpiritKissBoonconditionsPartyhealthveilChanneling/build Usage *Learn to monk Counters *Standard anti-caster skills. *Enchantment removal. *No coordination (ex: Not snaring correct targets). Variants *Swap out Death Pact Signet for Flesh of my Flesh. *Taking a Rit instead of the DA paragon, and taking Song + Make Haste! on other players.